Responsible
by Xetton
Summary: Ara is pregnant and one of the male members of the group is responsible. Who is the father and what havoc will the girls wreak to find his identity?


**5102/10/10**

**Hi, this is a sequel to one of my other stories. Not going to state which story it is until the end to save the mystery.**

**A little dark humor and horror. Also appeases my main pairing.**

**Also, my first story with Lu and Ciel, yay.**

**Apperances:**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Lu and Ciel**

**Add: Mastermind**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

* * *

><p><strong>Responsible<strong>

All the male members of the group sat on their knees. Their eyes were blindfolded, their mouths were gagged, the only article of clothing they had was a pair of white shorts and their hands were tied together behind their back.

Ara sat a few feet away, her eyes full of tears as she looked at them.

"Please stop this! You don't have to hurt them like this!" She yelled in pain.

"Ara. We know it is one of them!" Aisha pointed.

Elesis walked over to Ara and patted her head.

"Who is it Ara. You don't have to protect him anymore. We will make sure he pays. He won't hurt you again." She wanted to convince Ara to give him up.

Elesis took this very personal. The two girls shared the closest relationship. They both had brothers they cared for and they both relied on each other.

Ara shook her head in denial. "Please! It's not his fault!"

All the girls sighed in response before grabbing and taking a hold of whips. Each one took a spot behind one of the boys before they started to whip them in punishment.

Ara watched the sight before looking down at her swollen belly, the cause of this madness. She was pregnant and about 6 months in.

Several months back, Ara revealed that she was pregnant. Everyone in the group was greatly surprised considering she didn't have a boyfriend at the time. Still, everyone was supportive and wanted to help Ara along.

Though as time went by and weeks turned into months, the girls in the group couldn't help but be curious. And that was when they discovered two things about Ara's future child.

The first was that it was conceived from rape. While Ara didn't explicitly say it, they could tell from her body language. She would fidget and shake in fear and worry and would try to avoid the topic when it was brought up. The sudden pregnancy was also a big giveaway as she like everyone else was just as surprised. Thus they concluded it wasn't consensual.

Second was that the father was one of the males in their group. They discovered this when they first asked about the father. At first she lied, saying that she didn't know the man. Instead, they carefully watched her actions with the boys in the group. She went out of her way to avoid talking to them as well as being alone with them. They concluded that it had to be one of them. However when they pressed for the identity of the father, she refused to name him which only fueled the theory that she was raped.

Once the girls had their fill, Elesis clapped her hands, getting the attention of the boys.

"You know why you're here today." Her eyes scanned each of the boys. Some of them shivered, whether out of fear or guilt, she would soon find out. Others steeled themselves for what was to come, to endure the interrogation is what she thought.

"We will find out which one of you raped Ara. And you will pay..." She ended ominously.

She walked over to the first suspect and newest member of the group, Ciel. She glanced at Lu who stood behind him. Lu moved forward, removing the gag from his mouth. As soon as it was free, he immediately gasped for air, breathing heavily from the torture he suffered.

"Ciel, please tell the truth." Lu commanded. She placed her hand on Ciel's hair. He instantly recognized the ownership of the hand and started to relax under its feel. It was then that Lu started to pull roughly on his hair.

Ciel started to fidget in pain as Lu slowly moved to his ear. "If you lie, I will make sure the rest of your life will be _**cute**_~"

He immediately shivered at the threat. He nodded, allowing Lu to let go of his hair as he swallowed.

"I only met Ara last week."

Elesis's eyes widen in surprise, Aisha and Rena face palmed, Lu giggled. "Ah right. Both you and Lu just joined us...sorry about that."

Elesis looked at Lu with concern. Lu smiled and started to undo Ciel's restrains.

"I thought it would be good team building fun if he joined in." She explained as she finished releasing Ciel. He got up and limped away, wanting to tend to his injuries before returning.

Elesis gave a hesitant and low laugh before stepping over to the next suspect, Add.

The biggest suspect, Add was the least trustworthy of the group due to his insanity and lust after Eve's codes.

Aisha removed the gag in his mouth but he immediately moved up, headbutting Aisha in the chin. He got up and tried to make a break for it but was quickly stopped by Eve and Rena.

"Let me go! Like hell I did it!" He yelled, struggling to get away. Elesis leaned in closer to him.

"So you did do it?" She questioned.

He glared at her. "Hell no! I don't want anything to do with that slut!"

Elesis looked over to see Ara started to cry at the insult. She turned back and nodded at Eve who nodded back to her.

Eve snapped her fingers and Oberon appeared. He raised his hands, putting plastic gloves on, making sure that elastic sounded when he put it on.

Add gulped then started to scream when he felt Oberon put his hands on his sides.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He screamed. Oberon started to drag Add out of the room. Ophelia followed, holding battery cables and an energy generator.

"I didn't do it! I only want Eve!" He yelled before he was dragged out.

A few moments later, the sound of running electricity along with the terrified shrieks and shrills from Add, sounded from outside.

Elesis crossed her arms and glanced at Ara before looking at Eve. "Well he does make a point. His obsession with you does make him less of a suspect."

Eve nodded and everyone moved towards the next suspect.

Chung shivered in fear. The terrified sounds that came from Add scared him to the core.

Elesis glanced at Eve who removed his gag, he took a deep breath with his freed mouth.

"Chung. Do the right thing and tell the truth."

He fidgeted in placed and turned his head away from Elesis.

"I didn't do it. Ara is my friend. I never want to hurt her." He replied.

Elesis raised an eyebrow. "Your lying. Confess now you piece of trash!" She screamed.

Chung figdeted when he heard this. Rena walked around to Chung's front.

"But I didn't do it!" He denied again.

Elesis glanced at Rena who smiled and nodded back. She leaned towards Chung so she can speak softly and clear enough for him to hear.

"Now Chung, we know how you feel after Ran invaded your home..." She placed her hand on his head, slowly patting him.

Chung started to calm down. He remembered the horrors he had to face. How his kingdom fell apart and his father was corrupted, his hate and rage towards the man responsible.

"So we understand how you felt after Ara helped her brother escaped."

Yes, he was mad. The man that ruined his life was in his grasp. He was about to finish him if it wasn't for Ara.

"Let it off your chest, you raped Ara to get back at Ran."

Yes...yes he...wait...

"You were mad at Ara for letting him escape. That's why you raped her."

No...He shook his head in denial.

"No!" He yelled, denying the conclusion that Rena set up. "I hate Ara for helping him escape but I didn't rape her!"

Rena twitched in annoyance. She pulled on his hair for a moment before letting go and standing up. She glanced at Aisha who snapped her fingers. Black flames erupted on Chung's skin. He flailed in pain and fell onto the floor in an attempt to put it out.

Rena placed her foot on Chung's side before kicking him, sending him rolling across the room until he hit the wall.

"You can burn until you're ready to confess." She yelled at him. He shrieked and coughed in pain.

Fortunately for him, the flames were magic so his body wouldn't be burned.

Unfortunately for him, the flames were magic so he could feel the experience of his skin melting.

All the girls now turned their attention to the next suspect, Raven.

Raven sat, breathing calmly. He had been in situations like this before so he was used to it.

Aisha removed the gag as Elesis questioned him. "Raven. Tell the truth."

He took a deep breath before speaking. "I've committed a lot of crimes in the past, but never have I raped anyone."

He bowed his head down. "If I did, I would be betraying Seris."

Elesis took a deep breath before looking at Rena. She moved forward towards him.

"We believe you Raven." Rena commented. He took a breathe of relief that his side was understood.

"But we're still going to torture you anyways~" Lu added. Her gauntlet grabbed and held Raven still.

"WHAT!?" He screamed. Eve put a cloth bag over his head.

He screamed and struggled in fury as he could feel himself being moved. Lu dragged him to a corner, opposite from where Chung where suffering. Ciel walked up to her side with a bucket, having taken care of his wounds. Aisha snapped her fingers, filling the bucket full of water while Lu tilted Raven until he was facing the ceiling.

Ciel briefly apologized to him before pouring the bucket over Raven's face. His legs twitch and he gagged in pain.

Everyone else looked at the final suspect.

Finally it came to Elsword. The fierce yet kind-hearted leader of the group.

"Everyone! Please stop!" Ara pleaded. She had cried throughout the entire interrogation. She felt guilty that she was the cause of their suffering.

Elesis walked over to her and hugged her tight. She knew it was a horrible thing to see but finding out who hurt Ara was more important.

"Ara. I will ask you one last time. Who raped you?"

Ara shook her head before looking away.

"I wasn't raped! Please believe me..."

Elesis took a deep breath before letting go of her and turning attention Elsword, the suspect she hoped she wouldn't have to question.

Before the interrogation, Elesis begged the other girls to question him last, hoping that the real perpetrator would confess by then and he would be saved from questioning and torture.

While she did believe that one of the boys would be responsible for Ara's pregnancy she refused to believe that her brother to be the one. She trusted her brother and was proud when she met him years later. In her eyes, he had grown up wonderfully and she knew it wasn't in him to commit a crime against one of their friends.

Aisha removed the gag in his mouth, making him cough a bit.

Elesis opened her mouth to speak when Elsword started to yell. "It was me! It was me!"

She twitched in annoyance and Eve whipped him in the back to silence him.

"Els, I can't speak for the rest of us here, but I trust that you didn't do it. You don't have to confess to a crime you didn't commit."

"No, Sis. It was me. I'm the father of Ara's child."

A few of the girls started to glare at her for trying to protect her brother. Her own belief in him was now crumbling. She grabbed his hair and started to pull hard.

"Els. If you're protecting the real criminal, then I'm going to kill you..."

Elsword gulped in terror as he could feel strands of his hair being pulled roughly.

"But if you tell me who he is, then I promise I won't have to hurt you...badly."

Elsword took a moment to think. He listened in to the humming electricity and Add's screams, to the scorching flames and Chung's wails, to the running water and Raven's gasps for air. His heart weight heavy at the pain his friends were suffering. As both a leader and as a man, he should of came out with the truth a long time ago but he didn't. He was too ashamed of the truth but he knew he couldn't contain it any longer.

"It was me sis. I raped Ara." He stated calmly. He braced himself for the coming pain, he knew whether they believed him or not, he would still be tortured.

Elesis twitched in rage, his confession betrayed everything she saw in her little brother. She raised her hand up to smack his face when someone else beat her to it.

"Idiot!" Ara yelled as her hand slammed into his cheek. She moved forward, wrapping Elsword in a tight hug.

"Don't lie for me!" She yelled as she sobbed into his shoulder. All the girls looked confused at the sight.

Elsword tried to shake Ara off him. "Ara. I'm taking responsibility. It's my fault your pregnant!"

Ara shook her head. "Yes but you don't have to lie that you're a criminal! Our child needs a father!"

"Elsword...your the father?" Rena questioned. He turned towards the direction of her voice and nodded.

"One day Ara and I just...did it..." He answered nervously. Everyone was shocked at this sudden revelation.

"But we thought you were raped!" All the girls shouted.

Ara looked at her friends before blushing.

"I wasn't the one that was raped..."

Aisha spoke up. "So it was consensual?"

"N-No...I forced Elsword into it..." Ara replied with an even bigger blush. She held onto him tighter as he shook in embarrassment. It was a bad memory for Elsword, but looking back, he didn't mind it anymore.

The revelation was now revealed to them: Ara wasn't raped by Elsword. Elsword was raped by Ara!

Elesis fainted, the knowledge that her best friend was carrying her brother's baby, thus making her an aunt.

Aisha snapped her fingers, stopping the flames that were burning Chung. He laid on the floor and gasped in relief that the torture was over.

Eve gave the command to Oberon and Ophelia to stop torturing Add...five minutes from now.

Ciel stopped pouring water on Raven and Lu released him, he fell to the floor limp but still twitching.

Rena face palmed at how twisted her group of friends were.

Elsword and Ara cuddled, happy they had a reliable group of friends to support their coming family.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**The prequel to this story is Reversal, which details the rape of Elsword and the making of their child...**


End file.
